memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Archduk3/Archive 09
Multiple edits Please make use of the Preview button before you save your edits, so you can see what it looks like beforehand. This prevents the Recent Changes page from being clogged and reduces the database load. Thanks.--31dot 23:37, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::My bad. Will do.Archduk3 23:44, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::Starfleet casualties‎‎ has become to big to edit in one go, doing it by section now. So sorry if my copious amount of edits to this page is getting ridiculous. Archduk3 03:14, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Edit summaries When editing... especially many pages with small edits in a short period of time, it's nice to use the "Summary" line. Put a brief mention of what you're doing. As in... "adding MU tag" or something. -- sulfur 19:11, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Will do. - Archduk3 19:11, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Data Transfers Usually when large amounts of text are moved from one page to another, the proper course of action is to request a that way it preserves the history of the page. An admin will probably come by and do it anyway. — Morder 23:02, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :I created the Mirror universe casualties page to try and reduce the size of the Starfleet casualties page since it has gotten way to unwieldy for it's own good. I wasn't sure what the proper channels were to go about getting it made, so I just did it. I'm sorry if I just made some work for someone else to clean up. - Archduk3 23:08, 9 June 2009 (UTC) I've been told the same thing when I started editing a while back. :) Just comes with the territory. — Morder 23:09, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Looks like you're the only supplier of information for the Mirror universe casualties (according to Shran). Bravo on your dedication to the topic. :) — Morder 23:29, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :I have spent way too much time in the casualties pages lately not to be considered a coroner of sorts. :) - Archduk3 23:32, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Image Just to let you know the preferred format on this site is .jpg. :) (makes it easier if all images are in the same format) — Morder 23:49, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :I have no idea how to make a .jpg without a background, which is why I'm using the .png. - Archduk3 23:51, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Heh, no problem. That's why I specified "preferred". :) (and, no, it's not possible) — Morder 23:52, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Inuse In case you don't know about it you can use the template on articles which you are working on which might take a while to complete. — Morder 20:47, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :I saw that one, but since I'm trying to find a better way to present the information on the page, I'm not actually editing right now, the note was to explain the incomplete look. Though now that I think about it, that really is what that template is for isn't? - Archduk3 20:50, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Heh, yup. It's just to warn others *not* to edit it while you're editing it. Also, don't forget to remove it when you're done. :) — Morder 20:51, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Starship sidebar I'm going to revert your changes made to the template as you seem to have broke it...if you're going to change things like that I would recommend that you first create a template in your own user space and test it there rather than change an established template. Also you might want to bring up your changes to the talk page first You asked for extra Images but now you're also adding an assignment patch...If you need help in creating a template in your own user space let me know and i'll help you out. — Morder (talk) 09:10, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure what happened there. I just added the code from the Starship Class template, though I might have missed something in the copy paste. Or I can't change the Logo caption. Any ideas on how to get it working? - Archduk3 09:17, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Off-hand, no. But there's a great way to test it User:Archduk3/Sidebar starship. Create that page and add your code (just view an old revision to get your stuff back) then create another page like User:Archduk3/Sandbox and add the template but instead of use this and you'll be able to test your changes as much as you want until you get it perfect :) — Morder (talk) 09:23, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, will do. - Archduk3 09:26, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, it works now, but the Category got removed in there somewhere, even though the code for the category is still in there. Now how do I delete the sidebar page I made? - Archduk3 10:27, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Of Sidebars and Actors Hey there. As I remarked in my edit summary on Nella Daren‎‎, please don't remove notes stating "X was played by Y" when you add a sidebar. The sidebar is meant to summarise/supplement information in the article, not replace it. Thanks, – Cleanse 04:53, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Fair enough. - Archduk3 06:09, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Remus Thanks, I didn't see the additional note. — Morder (talk) 21:37, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Could you give me a link to the discussion on that, I'm going to leave a note on the talk page about it, since I thought it was odd that there was nothing there. - Archduk3 21:39, 25 June 2009 (UTC) It's already on the talk page. — Morder (talk) 21:40, 25 June 2009 (UTC) I lied...hold on :) — Morder (talk) 21:40, 25 June 2009 (UTC) "shockwave could have been in a different orbital plane than remus was in at the time - speculation anyway" - that was the reason, which is true. If you want to add it to the talk page - you can use the Praxis explosion as an example. Quite simply, we don't know the shape of the shockwave of the exploded star and therefore it's possible that Remus wasn't destroyed and speculation either way - so, if we don't know - we leave it blank :) — Morder (talk) 21:43, 25 June 2009 (UTC) 2390s Starfleet insignia You mention yourself as having made this image. I was wondering if you could share a "raw" format image (PSD, whatever you used) in the hopes of fixing it up a little, since there's some really ugly aliasing, particularly noticeable on the bottom diagonal edges of the gold quadrilaterals and on the top edges of the delta. JavenGant 00:36, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :I've been working on that, the background is cleaned up, but the delta could still use some work, if you have a way for me to get you the file, since the photobucket dislikes .psd - Archduk3 00:43, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::My e-mail address begins twwinwood, and I'm on Gmail, so you should be able to finish it off. JavenGant 03:50, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks I just came back to finish. :) — Morder (talk) 01:08, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :No prob, you admins seem to be busier than normal recently, so the rest of us should pick up some of that slack. - Archduk3:talk 01:12, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Martok Link Why'd you delete the expanded universe links that I introduced? RicoRichmond 10:39, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :See Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Template:Stexpanded. The admin resolution isn't that far off. - Archduk3:talk 10:42, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Vandalism Don't hide from the truth. Edit template I think it needs to be taken one step further than providing a general template for any and every edit. — Morder (talk) 06:45, 14 August 2009 (UTC) And yes, I'm working on something similar. — Morder (talk) 06:45, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm just bored and ignoring my to do list. I do enjoy making these things though. - Archduk3:talk 06:56, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'm bored as well. I have important projects to finish but I'm being distracted by this site. :) — Morder (talk) 06:58, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Those are way better then mine, the names are a bit long though. - Archduk3:talk 11:22, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Well, I figured we needed one tailored for each common faux pas. With regards to the name I discussed it with others but they're descriptive enough to be at least a bit memorable for those of us that need to use them. Though if you have a better name, please, let me know... :) — Morder (talk) 11:25, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :I would just drop the edithint part, I don't think any other templates are using any of those names. - Archduk3:talk 11:27, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :...or shorten it to EH-(name) or just E-(name). Just typing out loud. - Archduk3:talk 11:34, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Might be a good idea. Could you bring it up on Forum:New Edit hints? :) Also suggest any new templates I missed. — Morder (talk) 11:37, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Edits Congrats. I noticed you updated your user page. Not sure if you know so I'll throw it out. Your current edit count: (You can put this on your userpage instead) :) — Morder (talk) 13:52, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Categories You should add a sortkey to those cats you just added. the cat Category:Memory Alpha maintenance templates on would become pna-cite'' that way they're ordered alphabetically. :) — Morder (talk) 22:13, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :I have no idea how to do that, or that it could even be done. - Archduk3:talk 22:15, 20 August 2009 (UTC) That's why I provided an example. I've italicized the addition - though if you want I can take care of it :) — Morder (talk) 22:17, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :If you could, and I'll take a look at what you did. (visual learner, aka, copy/paste) - Archduk3:talk 22:19, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Will do. I don't like people interrupting my little projects and I didn't want to do the same to you...I'll do a few. :) — Morder (talk) 22:22, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :I see what you did, though I still have no idea what it did, as I only see one category listed at the bottom of the page, or where there two before? - Archduk3:talk 22:39, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Just got it. - Archduk3:talk 22:39, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it just sorts them on the category page. That way they're sorted by name instead of all together under the T's :) — Morder (talk) :I'll finish the rest that were in Maintenance, though when I was done, I was going to suggest a new category or two to fit the rest, if needed. - Archduk3:talk 22:46, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not convinced that ship name format templates are "maintenance" templates. Maintenance suggests that something needs to be done as a result. Might be an idea to sit down and think about how to categorize them rather than arbitrarily adding everything. -- sulfur 15:03, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::Also note that by adding a second section to the end of those ship name templates, you actually broke them. All. I've reverted all of them for the time being. Go with the practice that a template can only have one noinclude section on it. -- sulfur 15:55, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :I really only have four choices, with a fifth suggested, to sort them, and the maintenance cat fit it best, if you have a better cat idea for this type of template, add it to Memory Alpha:Category suggestions. I'll make sure there is only one noinclude section in the future. - Archduk3:talk 15:59, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::Just because category options are limited, doesn't mean that we have to put all of the templates into a category, especially if they don't fit too well. Regardless, a new sub-category might be something like "format templates." Or something to that effect. They could include any template that is used to make text formatting on a page simpler. -- sulfur 16:02, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :I'll use the basic template cat until a sub cat can be decided on. If you're going to add docs to the templates that broke, I can add the cat to the doc without risking the template. - Archduk3:talk 16:11, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::And by adding it to the /doc page, the doc is in the category, but not the template. You did realize that, right? :) -- sulfur 12:54, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Yea, the whole point in adding the categories is so it's easier to find them, and thus make it easier to use them in articles. There are already a few templates that only have the doc categorized, since there is a warning on some not to add a cat. :) - Archduk3:talk 13:08, 27 August 2009 (UTC)